Strange Delights
by kpopismydrug
Summary: Summary: Taemin likes his new scene partner, a little to much just for work


Title: Strange Substances

Pairing:JongxTae

Genre:SMUT

Rating:NC-17

Summary: taemin likes his new scene partner, a little to much just for buniness

"Taemin, Jonghyun come here quickly!"

Looking up from the script, hearing the director call for him and another person named Jonghyun. Taemin waltz to the place where director stood, glancing around for the said boy. About to ask the director where this mysterious Jonghyun was. His question blinding exited his head seeing a broad, kinda short, tanned skin, absolutely gorgeous male briskly walk past him.

"Kibum-shii w-who was that?" Taemin said pointing to the said men that just walk past them.

"That right there, well kiddo that's your partner for today. His name is Jonghyun, he will be working with you in your shower scene today."

"W-what! What happened to my other one! Onew I think that's his name. What happened to him."

"Plans changed, that's life. Now get to know him, he is one that will you'll be screwing you today. The least you do is get to know him a little." Kibum says mockingly.

Kibum ushered Taemin towards Jonghyun, giving him am extra hard shove, accidentally making him the bump into Jonghyun, forcing both of them to coilled with the cool concrete floor.

"OH MY GOD! I-i am so so sorry k-kibum pushed me into an-"

Pushing himself off Jonghyun, offering his hand to help the said man up. Standing up, Taemin noticed the broad muscles in Jonghyuns arms flex when he brushed himself off. Not helping but noticing the well defined abs showing through his tight white tank top, which was barely cover by a slightly buttoned shirt. Letting his gaze wonder, he admired his chocolate brown hair framing his face, leading down to his pink plump lips and well defined jawline, to his exposed collarbone, jutting out with each breath. Seeing those dreamy lips moving his stirred back into reality realizing that he was speaking to him.

"You did nothing wrong, accidents happen right. By the anneyong my name is Jonghyun and yours is?"

"Oh! Ummm T-taemin, nice to meet you."

"Ahhh so this mysterious Taemin, you must be my partner for today."

"Ne, kibum said to get know you some more, before our set started." Taemin looked up again, staring into his dark brown chocolate orbs. "So how long have you been a pornstar?"

"Not long actually, it may be a surprise but I've only been with this business for about 3 months. You?"

"I've been here for quite some time." Taemin shifted in his seat thinking out loud "But I've never wanted to have sex with my partner as much as I do right now."

"Excuse me, what did you just say, I am just trying to make sure I heard you right?" Jonghyun said leaning closer to the teen.

"I've been here for some quite some time." Taemin said giving Jonghyun a questioning look.

"Aniyo the thing after that."

"What do you mea-"

"Well I've never wanted to fuck my partner as much as I do right now."Jonghyun said getting closer to taemin, practically inches away from him. Shock struck taemins face, making his jaw drop. Shit he did hear him.

"Don't act surprised, I saw you eying me when I walk past you earlier."

"N-no I wasn't I was tr-" Taemin was cut off by Jonghyun pinning up against the wall, forcing his legs apart, while rubbing his knee against Taemins semi-hard on. Gasping at the contact, Jonghyun swallowed his pleas by dominantly kissing the younger.

Both of them failing to notice kibum behind when they sudden heard someone clear there throat. "Come on you two, save it for the cameras. Because your set starts in 5 minutes."

Pulling apart Jonghyun lead Taemin to the open bathroom, pulling him onto the cool tile, pressing his body against the porcelain sink. Pinning the youngers hand against the mirror, gripping them strongly as he invaded taemin warm cavern with his slick pink muscle. Instantly swallowing all the teens sexual whimpers.

"AHHHH! Fuck Jonghyun I know I just met you, but holy shit I wanna be fucked so hard right now!"

Tugging Taemin towards the shower, Jonghyun pulled his shirt off throwing it on the ground. Bending down, Jonghyun gripped the teens pants and roughly tugged them down bringing his boxers along with them. Not long before taemin kicked them off till Jonghyun grabbed the youngers cock between his palm, he started to roughly jerk it up and down, rubbing his calloused finger along the slit. Before slowly wrapping his lips in a tight like vice around his waiting arousal. Agonizingly slow bobbing his head up and down, rubbing his rough fingers along the underside of his hard-on.

Taemins started to lace his hands in Jonghyuns chocolate brown locks, tugging on them franticly to entice the elder. Feeling the latter inch his dick further and further into his waiting heat. Taemin couldn't take it any longer and shoved his cock down the latters throat causing him to gag at the action.

Feeling the teens cock hitting the back of his throat with each harsh thrust, he relaxed his gag reflex and swallowed around the arousal, humming in pleasure, making the younger moan at the sudden vibrations.

"ahhhhh! Shit Jonghyun your so good mmm I I think I co-"

Before Taemin could release, Jonghyun pulled away completely. Hand gripping the base of his erection, stopping the latter of cumming. Looking up through his lust hooded eyes and the fringe of his hair, which was slightly pasted to his tanned skin. Jonghyun murmured around his arousal, "Don't think I am finished with you just yet, your gonna get your wish. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be begging me to let you cum."

Looking down at the elder between his legs, mouth lazily wrapped around his cock. Taemin let out a strangled pent up breath, when Jonghyun lightly grazed his teeth on the underside of his throbbing erection. Swallowing the teens length once more, Jonghyun nibbled on the head like some tasty treat, savoring the latters precum slowly leaking out of the slit. Dipping his tongue in the small crevice, he hungrily sucked the steady flow of the salty deliciousness. Pulling off the erection with an obscene 'pop'. Jonghyun shoved the teen backwards, forcing him to fall in the nearby tub. Seconds later Jonghyun join the teen, but not before giving him a strip tease. Grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, he lifted it up ever so slowly. Revealing his chocolate abs still slightly covered by the thin unwanted tank top. Grabbing the collar of the offensive material, Jonghyun ripped the shirt right in half, shrugging off the parts, before reaching for his pants. Grabbing the lip of the loose waist band he tugged the tight slitted jeans, bringing his Dior boxers with them. Groaning at the friction caused by the material rubbing against his cock. Standing high at attention, flushing a dark red. Jonghyun finally gave in, climbing into the tub, instantly straddling the youngers hips. Pressing his frail body into the chilled surface. Jonghyun reached around his body flicking the water on, instantly feeling the warm liquid cascade down both of their bodies. Jonghyun seductively down, capturing the teens lips in a heated kiss. Running his tongue along taemins bottom lip, asking for access to the blissfulness. Slipping his pink muscle down the latters throat Jonghyun Pinned Taemins hands against the wet porcelain, holding a strong grip on them as he devoured the teens mouth on nibble at a time.

Legs still entrapped between the elders, Taemin lifted his hips to entice the elder. Grinding his hips against his arousal, both of them moaning in unison at the friction of both of their cock rubbing against each other.

Releasing one the hands pinning taemins down, Jonghyun wrapped his large hands around both of their arousal, tightly gripping the base of them before jerking them upwards. Releasing his other hands from taemins own, Jonghyun sneaked his hands between taemins legs, probing the pink wet puckering hole, to be rewarded by a sharp gasp leaving taemins devious mouth and Jonghyun slipped a finger inside of him, bending it this and that until he found that certain sweet spot.

"F-FUCK JONGHYUN! Yes ohhh yeah r-right there!"

Rolling his hips against Jonghyuns fingers, Jonghyun slipped in another one then another one before Taemin was a moaning mess beneath him, writhing and withering under the touch of his finger tips. Taemins nail digging into his skin, creating deep half cresent moons on his shoulder. Clawing at his back like a kitten. The claws stopped there actions when Jonghyun announced.

"Turn around." Jonghyun coldly demanded.

Using the elders shoulders for leverage, Taemin lifted himself off the floor. Backing up till he hit the back of the shower, bending down so that just his plump ass was in contact with the chilled tile. Constantly get showered with the feathery touches of the heated water. Feeling the water drip from his light blonde hair, trickling down his chin, landing on longhorns forehead, admiring the way it trailing down his nose, before once more falling down to ground being instantly washed away, just to be repeated.

Spreading his legs like a slut. Taemin called Jonghyun over, using just his middle finger. Trailing it from his collarbone to the tip of his chin. Before gripping the base of his chin, bringing it to his face. Smashing his lips against the elders, nibbling on them like some treat.

Feeling the teens tongue enter his mouth, mapping each and every corner. Jonghyun tilted his head up, pushing Taemins body against the wall, before sneaking his hands down to grip the teens hips, rubbing his calloused fingers in random designs. Feeling taemin lock his arms around longhorns neck, his kiss getting more dominating, biting just a little harder, grinding his hips rougher against longhorns pelvis. Jonghyun gripped the youngers bony hips, pinning them against the tile. Grabbing one one of his legs, wrapping it around his torso.

Feeling his leg being wrapped around Jonghyun, Taemin tried to wrap his other one around him, forcing Jonghyun to hold his frail body against the tile. Slightly slipping due to the constant water pouring on them. Legs interlock around Jonghyun's waist, feeling his erection rub against his abs, hitting the rivets, extracting the heat from his tanned flesh.

Taemins legs wrapped reassuringly around Jonghyuns waist, one hand entwined in longhorns thick hair, the other trying to find purchase on the open shower curtain. With his back plastered against the wall, and pieces of his blonde hair painted against his face, framing it beautifully. Taemin releasing a long wanton moan when Jonghyun, teases the tight puckering heat, before just barely entering the tip of the head. Taemin groans at the stretch, his claws once going to back to longhorns shoulders, digging them deep in the skin.

Feeling the teens nails dig in his flesh, Jonghyun slowly starts inching his length further and further into the waiting heat. Saving each and every ounce of self control not to just ram into the teen.

"God dammit J-jonghyun just fuck me, just fuck me like you've never fuck someone before!" Taemin commanded while slamming down on longhorns hard member, causing the elder the falter his steps. Accidentally slamming the teens head against the wall.

"Fuck taemin I am sorry!"

Its okay, I like the pain." Taemin bluntly says, grinding his hips against the elders.

Grabbing the small of taemins back, Jonghyun pulled out almost completely, before plummeting into him. Rewarded with a low growl, before taemins clawing got a little bit harder, sucking his cock into his heat, like it treasured it. Roughly grabbing his hips, hard enough to bruise. Jonghyun fucked taemin into the wall so hard that taemin ripped the curtain off it hinges. Holding onto the thick metal bar, lifting himself higher to give Jonghyun more access.

Seeing the teens hand gripping the rod for dear life, Jonghyun pounded into him harder, throwing the cautious idea of dropping him over his tortured shoulders. Tugging the teens cock in time with his thrusts, they created a delicious rhythm.

Lifting up when Jonghyun pulled out, just to collided with each other. The sound of skin slapping resonating off the walls along with longhorns animalistic growls and taemins slutty whimpers and pleas. Bowing his head, Taemin leaned in for a heated kiss, nipping and nibbling on the sweet drug. Sucking his tongue into his mouth, savoring the flavor like some decadent chocolate. Hearing the small clicks when their teeth clashed together, very moan, whimper and sweet nothings. Bringing both of them so very close to the edge, yet so far.

Tugging on his bottom lip, accidentally tearing through the thin, treasured flesh. Instantly tasting the crimson taste, wash back and forth between each nip and nibble. Jonghyun yanked a little faster, squeezed a little harder and pounded into him a little deeper. Till seconds later he felt, the tight heat, melt into his body, sucking him in deeper, till taemin came, covering both of their abdomens in his sweet liquid. Jonghyun's name rolling off his lips as he threw his head back.

Instantly tightening his muscles around the mans twitching arousal, Taemin screamed Jonghyun's name as he came harder then he ever came before. Feeling the sweet sensation of the mans milk leaking down his thigh, as he slipped down from the rod, landing in the muscular mans arm. Before unhitching him legs around his waist, before sliding down to the ground. Watching his cum wash away from his body, before being join by the elder.

Looking over at the teen, seeing his face flushed, lip still slightly bleeding yet plump as a pear, hair disarrayed across his gorgeous face.

Seeing the elder anylaz him, taemin reached his hand out to him. Taking it softly, turning head to kiss him once more. Feeling the soft feathery touches as Jonghyun ran his hand up and down his back. Looking up at the elder, to see his eyes twinkling in glee, admiring his face once more before his captured his lips in once last sensual kiss, feeling his heart flutter at the sensation. Wrapping his arms possessively around the elder till kibum shrilling shreak stirred both of them in reality.

Both of them fully dressed, looking some presentable. Jonghyun shyly walked up to him as he was just about to leave the building asking. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Yeah, I would love too."

"How about tomorrow, give me your number. Ill come pick you up around 7. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Oh god yes I would love to!"

"Okay then ill see you later." looking down at the small table beside him, Jonghyun noticed a small piece of paper. 7 numbers scribbled on them, smiling to himself he pocket the piece of paper like it was some rare discovery.


End file.
